Hero
by Spes Aeterna
Summary: It was just another day of work for Chara. That is, until disaster struck. Disaster!AU Chara-POV, Implied Charisk, Death. Rated M For Chara's language and mature themes.


I looked fondly at the picture on my desk, with a smiling Frisk who had written on it, "For my Hero!" I sigh, as sometimes, you're the only thing keeping me to this job.

Suddenly, the whole building rumbled. There was a loud boom noise above my office and the lights flickered all around. 'What happened?' I thought. It was almost break time anyway, so it couldn't hurt to go investigate, right?

"Does anyone know what's going on?" I called out as I opened the door to my office. The looks on my subordinates were a mix match of confused and worried, and no one could give me a solid answer. I felt their eyebrow twinge in slight annoyance. 'Of course no one would know. Damn, why did the president have to take today off of all days?' I shook my thoughts from my mind, and looked around at my employees. "I'll go to the break room and turn on the news, maybe I can find out what's going on okay? All of you stay here." With a quickened step, I went to go investigate what was going on.

As I approached the break room, I noticed the TV in there was already on, and switched it to the appropriate channel for the news. " _ **We bring you live to the World Trade Center. Just moments ago, an airplane has crashed into the North Tower."**_ I watched in horror as the screen changed to a live video feed of the World Trade Center, with fire and smoke billowing from the upper floors.

Fuck… I felt bile running up my throat. 'There was a meeting on that floor…' As I gazed into the televised inferno above me. 'They… they're… dead.' I tuned back out of my thoughts as they listened to the News once again. " _ **... So far from reports, it seems as though we have lost all contact from floors 93-99. Emergency responders are currently en route…"**_ I stopped listening as I ran from the break room back into the main hall of the company's section of the floor.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND EXIT THE BUILDING! THE SOONER YOU LEAVE, THE SOONER YOU CAN LIVE. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE WITHIN THE NEXT 2 MINUTES, YOU'RE FIRED." I roared as I sprinted to my own office to gather my keys and cellphone. As I grabbed my belongings, the office door swung open. Jerry, the treasurer, poked his head in.

"Um… boss? What's going on? Everyone's really confused…" I probably caused more panic without adding details.

"Shit... Jerry, we just got fuckin' hit by a god damn **plane!** We need to leave the building before it collapses on us or worse!"

"Chara? What?" I felt my eye twitch. What did you _not_ get?

"Jerry we need to leave!" Jerry shook his head, causing my blood to boil.

"I don't-"

"JERRY FUCKING LEAVE OR DIE HERE OKAY?!" I focused my red eyes on him and glared, the target of my ire flinched before nodding. Soon enough, the entire Ebbott's Outsourcing group was gone except for the VP who was checking every room to make sure no one else from their company was remaining.

 ***Ring Ring***

"...Who the hell?" I mumbled to myself as I answered my cell. "Hello?"

" _Chara? Sweetie is that you?"_

"Mom?"

" _Oh thank god. Baby are you okay?"_

"Mom I'm fine. Everything is going to be okay. We're evacuating now." I could practically feel the sigh of relief she gave.

" _Great! You and Frisk be safe okay? Call me when you get out! I-I'll make you some butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"_ She was near hysterics from worry as the line ended, and suddenly fear and shame crawled up my back. How the **fuck** could I have forgotten _Frisk_? What floor are they even on!? Damn your job to the deepest parts of hell, Frisk! I typed out a quick text to Frisk, seeing as how calling them would be pointless. Being a mute in this situation is really, REALLY shitty. Almost immediately, they responded with "Floor 108"

I pocketed my phone after telling them I was on my way.

The fire escape was nearby and I hauled ass to get their ass soon as I could. As I reached to door however I looked out the nearby window to see and hear a massive explosion coming from the South Tower. This couldn't have been just an accident of a plane losing control now. What were the odds of two separate planes losing control at the same exact point on a map. I'm getting distracted again.

"Fuck. Don't worry Frisk, I'm coming for you." I spoke as I started ascending the stairs. Once I reach floor 85, things start to get worse. While it does seem like almost everyone up to this point got out, the building itself looked bad. Some floors were caving and walls were crumbling. I was getting side tracked by checking every floor for survivors. Frisk is more important. I can't let anything bad happen to them. The stairway above floor 92 was blocked off whenever I reached it. Rubble was everywhere, so I had to go another way. The door was jammed so I had to use a lot more force to open it up. Taking a step back, I rushed the door and it swung open. Almost immediately, smoke started to attack me. Remembering elementary school when they taught us about fires, I dropped to the ground as the smoke lessened. On the plus side, I could breathe a bit easier. The negative side, I could see. Bodies littered the floor. I tried to ignore it, I really did, but I lost my breakfast as I got to the other side of the floor to the other fire escape. An arm, with no one attached was lying against the door. The ring on that finger looked familiar too. It was the ring Undyne used to propose to Alphys. I vaguely remembered that their wedding was supposed to be this coming up weekend.

Looks like it will be a funeral instead…

Have to find Frisk. Got to find Frisk. The mantra repeated for the next six floors, and it was the only thing keeping me sane. At the 99th floor, the mantra stopped however, as rubble once again blocked the path. I tried to open the door to go another way, but the door was way to hot. There had to be a fire on the other side. Tears began to build up in my eyes as hopelessness set it.

"No…" I couldn't move this rubble on my own.

"No…" I couldn't get to Frisk.

"NOOOO!"

Frisk was going to die.

"...Hello?" A voice called out. "Is anyone there!? We need some help!"

Other people? They… they can help me move this! "HEY! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, START PULLING ON THIS BIG PIECE OF RUBBLE OKAY!? I'LL START PUSHING!"

Faintly I heard an "Okay." and then I pushed. And pushed. And pushed some more. I couldn't let Frisk down. This was my chance, to save them, to save Frisk! I could be the Hero you always wanted me to be! And suddenly, the rubble moved. With enough effort the Stairway was clear, and Frisk could be saved. I looked around to try and see where that other person was, but I didn't see them anywhere. Maybe they already booked it? Oh well, time to get moving. 8 more flights to go.

The smoke was making it hard to see, the further up I climbed. I almost missed the sign that said "108". I pressed the door to open it, but it was stuck, just like before. Once again, I charged door, and it was forced open. There was a thud behind the door, and as I turned to look, I almost puked again. Another body. Fear soared throughout my being. "FRISK!? FRISK, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I ran and ran throughout the floor, coughing all the while because of the smoke. I couldn't find them anywhere. Then suddenly, there was a crash that sounded like a window breaking. I ran to the sound and there they were, lying on the ground with a rag tied over their face to make breathing somewhat safer. The room they were in was missing a chair, so that must be what Frisk did to grab my attention. "Frisk! Oh thank god! C'mon Frisk, let's get you out of here!" The small nod they gave was so pathetic, that they must be on their last legs. While it wasn't the most ideal of situations, at least they were still alive.

As I picked up Frisk to start carrying them down however, a loud rumbling, not unlike thunder, started up. The South building started to visibly shake, and suddenly, it fell.

In the blink of an eye, hundreds, if not thousands of people, dead. "Fuck…" I turned and ran, ignoring the smoke that was assaulting both Frisk and myself. Frisk was more important anyways. I reached the stairs, and holding onto Frisk with all the strength I had, started leaping down the flights of stairs. Who knew how much longer this building would stand? If some pain would get us down faster, I'd rather take that route then.

Frisk's raspy breathing tore at my heart strings as we continued to descend. Why did this have to happen? Oh sweet beautiful Frisk… Earlier today you looked absolutely amazing, with your sweet smile and practically glowing eyes. Your sweater that you always wore hugging your features in all the right ways, gifted to you by my mom was now torn in several places from fallen lights or speakers. Your breathing became less raspy from the clearer air once we passed floor 82. We shot passed my floor and I continued to leap down flights of stairs. My energy was fading fast, from all of the jumping and landing, but I had to keep going.

For Frisk's sake.

Around Floor 60, I saw a clock for the first time since this whole disaster happened. 10:10am. It's been nearly two hours… I kept running. At floor 40 another clock: 10:13am. At floor 20: 10:16am. It's one of the only things to keep my mind off the fact that the building could fall at any second. That and Frisk's breathing.

Oh sweet Frisk, how I wish this was over. I'll confess my feelings for you if I make it out. I will. I swear. But we have to get out first. At floor 10, Frisk regained consciousness. At floor 9, Frisk signed for me to put them down. At floor 8, I refused. At floor 5, I stumbled from the landing and fell. I didn't have the energy to get up anymore. Frisk started to drag me down the stairs. At floor 3, my vision started to fade. At floor 2, exhaustion hit me like a sack of bricks. At the exit, Frisk tried to pick me up, but didn't have enough strength too.

"Leave me." I barely whisper to you.

But you didn't. Why Frisk? We're both gonna die if you don't let me go. Eventually Frisk was able to pick me up. Slowly, Frisk was able to take us away from the Tower. Thunder sounded again, and being only a few blocks away it wasn't going to end well for us. I leaned forward on Frisk's back and whispered into their ear. "I'm... sorry. I was… too slow. I... love you." You stop, and you're trying to tell me something, but I can't see it. I feel a strong wind flow against my back, and can practically feel the vibrations of the Tower collapsing. We are far too close to the tower to make it out to safety. I do my best to cover up Frisk's body with mine, and hopefully, just hopefully, Frisk can live from this. Everything gets heavy.

Hey, Frisk? Was… I able to be your Hero?


End file.
